


At The End Of The Night

by deukavamp



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deukavamp/pseuds/deukavamp
Summary: WARNING!!- this au contains mention of terminal illness.» Sua was looking to have a drink alone in the city...until she saw a random girl staring up at the stars while sitting on the pavement.
Relationships: Suayeon - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hour 1 : Come With Me  
> song to listen to while reading: Like Strangers Do — AJ Mitchell

Sua sighed, another tiring day at the hospital. She grunted, itching at her bandages as she was about to enter her apartment building. Sua adjusted her bandages and took out her phone next, calling her best friend Yoohyeon.

“Hey hoe” her best friend greets.

“What a lovely thing to say to your best friend of 7 years” Sua retorts.

“What’s got you all cranky, bad day at the hospital?” Yoohyeon asks.

“Horrible. I need a drink, wanna come?” There was a long pause and Sua already knew what Yoohyeon’s next words were.

“Bora, listen...” Yoohyeon started, using Sua’s real name given the fact that ‘Sua’ is just the random nickname her college friends gave her. Thing is, Yoohyeon would only use ’Bora’ when she’s serious...Yoohyeon’s rarely serious so that already says a lot.

“It’s fine Yooh, have fun with Minji and don’t forget to pick up the flowers from her favorite shop, okay?” Bora reminded the girl on the other end.

“Thanks Bora. You sure you’ll be okay?”

“Positive, drinking alone in the city is always fun anyways.”

“Don’t drink too much, you know what the doctor said!” Yoohyeon said in a strict tone.

“Got it Yooh, take care. Love you.”

“You too. Love you, Bora.” Then the line went silent, signifying the call has ended.

Bora sighed again as she put her phone back in her bag. She only noticed now that she was still outside, the brunette shrugged and turned around to walk to the bar near her apartment since she was deciding on drinking alone tonight. Sua pulled her 3 layers of clothing tighter to her figure, it was getting quite chilly in late December, just after Christmas, the perfect time to go out and make bad decisions before the year ends.

Once she got to the entrance of the bar she stopped and stared at a strange blue haired girl staring up at the stars while sitting on the snowy pavement. Sua did a double take, blinked even. The girl looked all too perfect to be real, from where Bora was standing the girl’s side profile looked so...delicate, like a porcelain doll almost. The short dark blue strands barely seen in the light the lamppost provided as the girl smiled up at the stars, Bora noticed she had earphones plugged in, perhaps she was enjoying her music or listening to a funny podcast. Either way, it made the girl laugh, a sound Bora wanted to hear again.

_Wait, this is so creepy I’m literally staring at a stranger..._

Bora shook her head, and turned around to go into the bar. She was going to go inside if someone behind her didn’t shout a “hey you!” in her direction. Sua turned her head to look behind her, making eye contact with the girl she was staring at.

“Me?” Sua pointed to herself confused.

“No, I was calling the floor.” The girl deadpanned.

“That’s not very polite to say to a stranger” Bora said in a serious tone, knitting her eyebrows together asking herself how this girl has the audacity to greet a stranger like that.

“Why should I be polite to a stranger? I don’t even know you,” the girl paused to put her hands in her pockets, coughing into her elbow for a second before continuing, “Why should I be polite to someone who was _staring_ at me?”

“First of all,” Sua turned to the girl, “strangers are just friends you haven’t met yet,” She paused since she heard a scoff coming from the other, “and second of all, I wasn’t even staring that long I was just wondering why someone would sit on the cold pavement outside of a bar.”

The girl wheezed, “so you admit you were staring.”

“I- I guess I am, but like I said it wasn’t long—“

“Just say you think I’m pretty it’s not that hard” the blue haired grinned.

“Why would I admit that to a _stranger_ ” Bora said mockingly.

“I thought you said strangers are just friends you haven’t met yet?” the taller one mocked.

“You think we’re friends?”

“Why? Do you want it to be more?” Sua went silent at the flirtatious remark.

The blue haired wheezed and laughed at her reaction, coughing after due to how much she was laughing. Bora cracked up a smile, not being able to hide her reaction to the sound of the girl’s laughter. Soon enough Bora let out a soft chuckle in response.

“I’m Siyeon, what’s your name, stranger?” Siyeon said as she offered her hand for Bora to shake as a greeting.

“Oh so _now_ you’re polite. My name’s Bora.” She smiled as she shook the newfound friend’s hand.

“What’s a small girl like you wandering into a bar on a cold night in December?” Siyeon asked.

“I’m not that small,” Bora paused to glare at her for a second, “and I just wanted to have a drink after a long day” Sua finished tiredly.

“Fuck that, alcohol makes your insides get all weird just drink Pepsi or something” Siyeon said.

“What’s got you all pressed over alcohol?”

The blue haired shrugs, “there’s better things in life other than unhealthy drinks.”

“How would you know?”

“I just do.” Sua let the silence fall on them for a second, now Bora was definitely intrigued by the mysteriousness Siyeon seemed to have.

Bora let out her hand, “come with me” she told the other.

“What’s with the hand? What are you, my knight in shining armor?”

“No,” Bora took Siyeon’s hand, “I’m your queen in shining armor” she giggled and led them to a different place, Bora knew Siyeon was right, there’s better things than alcohol.

Things like spending the night out with someone you just met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hour 2 : Ice Cream  
> song to listen to while reading: Adore You — Harry Styles

They were still walking around, hands still together, an awkward silence upon them. All Bora could think about was how sweaty her hand was quickly getting, she turned to siyeon to see if she’s noticed but the blue haired was busy looking around at all the people, squeezing Bora’s hand every once in awhile. This made Sua smile a little.

Bora tried to let go of Siyeon’s hand since it was getting sweaty, however the tall girl just tightened her hold, lacing their fingers even. Sua stood still, literally stopped walking to process. Siyeon stopped with her and turned to Bora with a confused expression.

“Something wrong?” The blue haired asked, breathing heavily.

“What? No! I just...need to-“ Bora contemplated telling the stanger she wanted to let go since her hands were getting sweaty, “my hands are getting sweaty...” the shorter one said looking down.

Siyeon giggled, “you started this and you’re embarrassed over your hands getting  _ sweaty _ ?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Thought you’d be embarrassed about something else honestly.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ve been strolling around for almost an hour in  _ silence _ .”

“Oh, wait? You wanna talk to me?” Bora says, genuinely confused.

“Of course I do, idiot,” Siyeon paused to step closer to Sua, leaning forward a little to be levelled with the shorter girl, “pretty girls are worth talking to” the blue haired winks.

“So you think I’m pretty” Sua smirked.

“And what if I do?” 

“You probably flirt with everyone huh?” Sua starts walking, dragging Siyeon along to come with her.

“Not everyone, just pretty girls” Siyeon said, taking a deep breath.

“That’s a bad trait to have” Bora said looking up at the tall buildings.

Siyeon admired the girl’s side profile, “how so?”

“Ugly girls have great personalities too,” Sua paused to give Siyeon a look, “and flirting with  _ every _ girl is just plain bad.”

“Damn, talking from experience?”

“Maybe.”

“You were ugly?!”

“What? No! That’s not what I meant.” Siyeon looked at Sua with a raised brow, “all this,” Sua gestures to her body and face, “is natural.” The brunette says proudly.

“I know, having the face of a crowtit is always natural.” The taller girl let out a laugh when she got pushed away.

“So mean” Bora huffed.

“Bet you like bad girls though” Siyeon shrugged.

“And what if I do?”

“Then I’m definitely your type.”

“Siyeon, are you flirting with me?” Bora dramatically gasped and placed a hand on her chest for extra effect.

Siyeon rolled her eyes sarcastically, “wasn’t it obvious, crowtit?”

“Maybe I like bold more than subtle.”

“Maybe I like you.”

“And maybe we should get ice cream.” Bora grinned and dragged the girl over to the ice cream parlor nearby while panting heavily.

“It’s the peak of winter and you want  _ice cream_? ” Siyeon asked Bora just to be sure she wasn’t imagining a short girl wanting ice cream in  _winter_.

“Ice cream’s good for the soul” Bora answered while browsing the different flavors.

Siyeon just sighed and took a few breaths, “you know you can tell a lot about someone by their favorite ice cream flavor.”

“Is that so?”

“Apparently, so what’s yours?”

“Chocolate.”

“Basic.” Siyeon pouted when her arm got hit with a slap from Bora.

“Quit being mean, chocolate’s good.”

“Not as good as mint chocolate chips.”

“Disgusting.” Bora started laughing when she heard an audible gasp from Siyeon in response.

“Its not  _ disgusting  _ its flavorful” Siyeon said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Who the fuck puts  _ mint  _ and chocolate together” Bora says as she grabs her ice cream cone from the worker, not forgetting to say a quiet ‘thank you’.

“A genuis, obviously.” 

“You’re crazy.” 

“Over you.” Bora rolls her eyes when Siyeon winks. 

Siyeon gets her ice cream and they both decide fo sit near a heater. Sua takes her jacket off and pulls up her sleeves, too far up.

Siyeon’s eyes immediately looked at the bandages on Bora’s forearm, Bora notices and pulls her sleeve down, eating a big part of her ice cream to distract herself from the awkwardness.

There was a silence for a moment.

“I won’t ask if you don’t want me to,” the blue haired reached for Sua’s hand, “I get it.” Siyeon retracted from Bora and took a scoop of her ice cream.

Sua noticed the obvious veins on Siyeon’s hands, too obvious to be normal. Bora just shook it off and smiled at the girl across from her. 

“Let’s play a game” Bora grinned.

“Sure, what game?”

“Think of an animal.”

“A wolf.”

“Interesting, think of another animal if wolves didn’t exist.”

“A crowtit.” Bora laughs and Siyeon raises a questioning brow.

“Now choose an animal if those two didn’t exist.”

“I don’t know, a carp?” This sent Sua laughing so hard she started sounding like a turkey. “Why are you laughing...” Siyeon tried to keep a straight face but Bora’s turkey laugh was too contagious and started laughing too.

“Okay so,” Bora paused to wipe some tears and took a few breaths to calm down, “the first animal is what you  want to be, the second animal is what you  are and the third is how others see you.” The girl started bursting out laughing after finishing her sentence.

“No because, why is it kind of accurate?” This made bora laugh even  _harder_. Gasping for air and holding her stomach, the employees were all staring at Bora and her laughing fit.

“Seriously? people see you as a carp?” Bora asked, voice a little hoarse from the laughing.

“Do  _you_? ”

“If I speak—“ Siyeon gave her a glare so Bora chuckled, “I’m joking I don’t see you as a carp” she said as she licked up her ice cream, biting into the wafer cone.

“Then how do you see me?”

“With my eyes.”

Silence. “Ha ha very funny Bora, such a comedian.”

“I know right, people tell me I’m hilarious.”

“They were telling the absolute truth because I’m definitely busting out laughing right now.” Siyeon said with all the sarcasm she had in her.

“In all seriousness, do you want me to tell you how I see you?”

“Why yes I do.”

“I see you kissing me.”

“...okay not gonna lie, that was smooth.”

“I have my moments.”

“And you said  _ I’m _ the flirt?”

“I never said I don’t flirt either.”

“Well played.”

“I play better in bed though.”

“Is that so?”

“Only one way to find out.” Bora shrugs, finishing the rest of her ice cream, leaving Siyeon speechless. “Let’s go walk around again” Sua says when she’s done putting her jacket on.

Siyeon gets up to follow the short girl she’s slowly starting to love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hour 3 : I Spy  
> song to listen to while reading: Honey — Nathan Benjamin

“Let’s play a game” the blue haired said, looking down at the short brunette next to her that was clinging to her for warmth in the cold night.

“Sure, what game?” Bora asked looking up at Siyeon with curiosity.

“I spy.” She smiles mischievously at the shorter one.

“Okay, you go first.”

“I spy with my little eye,” Siyeon looks around for a second, “a red mailbox.”

“Easy, it’s over there!” Bora says excitedly pointing at the red mailbox while Siyeon smiles at her cuteness.

_So tiny_. The blue haired thought to herself.

“My turn,” Bora grinned and looked around, “I spy a brown hat.” She said proudly, sure that Siyeon would never be able to find it soon enough.

“Hmm, that one?” The blue haired said as she pointed at the man hunched over in his thick coat wearing the brown hat Bora prompted for her to find. Sua’s mouth dropped and she huffed, getting competitive.

Siyeon chuckles, “This one’s a hard one, I spy with my little eye...” she looks around for a second and lands her eyes on Bora, smiling at her, “...a _very_ pretty girl.”

Bora blushes, enough to be seen under the soft glow of the streetlights in the dark of the night “hmm, that is hard. Can I have a hint?”

“She’s short.” Siyeon laughs, taking a few deep breaths after, chuckling a little when Bora had a straight face.

“Couldn’t be me then.” The short girl shrugs.

“Why are you denying it?” 

“Because I’m not even  _ that  _ short.”

Siyeon crouches a little so she’s levelled with Sua, giving her the strongest stare she could muster, “short.” The blue haired grins.

“I-I’m not.”

“Did I stutter?”

“Did  _ I _ ?”

“You sure did.”

“Why would I stutter then?”

“Bet you can’t handle my stare.” The taller one smirks.

“You wanna bet?”

“Deal.”

And so they had a staring contest like a couple of competetive kids, in the middle of the sidewalk while the snow fell on them during the night of December 27th. They just stared at each other, trying not to blink, competitiveness overcoming the both of them. Sua refusing to lose to someone who insists she’s short meanwhile Siyeon just wanted to get a rise out of the brunette.

Sua can admit Siyeon’s stare is in fact intimidating, even though the blue haired had glasses on, her dark brown eyes illuminated by the glow of the lamppost made the pools of chocolate more mysterious and attractive to her.

_ But she’d never give Siyeon the benefit of knowing Sua found her eyes attractive. _

On the other hand, Siyeon’s gaze got softer. Not because she wanted to blink so badly—even though that was partly the reason, she was admiring every inch of Bora’s face, trying to memorize each detail. After all, they  are just strangers who would probably never meet again. Yet Siyeon wanted to immortalize Bora’s image in her head, memorizing everything; from her perfectly shaped nose, her nice eyebrows, her pouty lips and especially her small eyes. Siyeon found Bora’s eyes really pretty, the light almond color shone like a golden hue under the light, even the little moles scattered on her face looked adorable to Siyeon. 

Siyeon smiled and raised her eyebrows mischievously, teasing the short girl who’s eyes were watering from keeping them open. All it took was a gust of wind before Bora blinked and rubbed her teary eyes.

“Fine, you win, what do I need to pay you?”

Siyeon grinned like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. She pointed at her lips, smirking. 

Bora scoffed and rolled her eyes, “no way am I giving you a kiss that easily. You have to earn it.”

“We made a deal, Bora~”

“Yeah but we didn’t specify what the bet was~” Bora mocked, “I’ll give you a piggy back ride if I have to.”

“You seriously won’t kiss me?” The brunette shook her head no, “okay then let’s race to the skating rink!” Siyeon giggled.

Sua ran with Siyeon, laughing as she did so. After almost slipping on the snow a couple of times they got to the rink. Siyeon hunched forward, hands on her knees, coughing her lungs out. Bora worriedly came closer and patted her back softly to help the blue haired out.

Siyeon turned her back to sua and took out a handkerchief, coughing into it. The taller one turned back to see a worried Sua with scrunched eyebrows. “It’s fine it’s just really cold and there’s wind and stuff.” Siyeon said with a hoarse voice, clearing her throat after and smiling at the shorter girl.

“You sure?” Bora asked worriedly.

“Yeah, don’t worry.” Siyeon chuckled when Sua still didn’t look convinced, “C’mon let’s go skate, you’re paying for the entry fee though.” The blue haired winked and went over to the rink’s booth.

Bora just shook the worry off and followed Siyeon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hour 4 : Chase Me  
> song to listen to while reading: She — Dodie

“That’ll be 50 each, ma’am” the polite employee said. Bora handed a 100 to them and they were directed to where the skates were located.

Bora picked out some skates and so did Siyeon, the blue haired chuckled at the size difference and the short girl just glared at her. Going to sit on a bench nearby to tie the skates on. Bora stood up with ease, having done this multiple times with Yoohyeon as a tradition but the said girl was busy with her girlfriend, Minji. Sua didn’t mind since Yoohyeon and Minji’s schedules always contradicted each other making it hard for the couple to bond and go on dates. Besides, Bora preferred spending the night with Siyeon instead.

Sua looked over her shoulder and saw the blue haired having trouble getting up with the skates on, she chuckled and went over to her, “need any help?” Bora asked.

Siyeon sighed in defeat and nodded, Bora letting her gloved hands out for the blue haired to hold on to. The tall girl pulled herself up with Bora’s help, stumbling a little but the shorter one was able to steady her by lacing her arms around Siyeon’s waist.

“So chivalrous of someone who isn’t into me” the blue haired mocked.

“Who said I wasn’t into you?” Bora chuckled and walked away from a speechless Siyeon who soon followed the brunette’s footsteps, getting the hang of walking on skates.

The short girl got on the ice with the help of the barrier, steadying herself where the ice wasn’t as slippery. Meanwhile, Siyeon still stood at the rink’s entrance.

“Have you done this before?” Sua asked.

“Nope, this was a bucket list thing.” Siyeon said.

“Need help then?”

“No, I wanna try doing it on my own first” the blue haired said with a big breath for courage.

“As you wish.” Bora chuckled and put her gloved hands in her coat’s pockets. It’s gotten quite chilly especially since they were at an skating rink so she decided to put on the gloves she had in her bag.

Siyeon walked over to the barrier, stepping one foot onto the ice and immediately regretting it. Bora’s turkey-like laugh echoed through the rink as Siyeon tried getting up from her fall, puffing out big clouds of air as she did. Once the short girl was done laughing she went over and offered Siyeon a hand, which the blue haired took. Sua pulled Siyeon towards her slowly, careful not to accidentally make the tall one slip again.

Unfortunately enough Siyeon’s leg pushed forward a little making her slip backwards. Luckily Bora was fast enough to catch her waist and grab onto the railing, steadying the both of them.

“Falling for me already?” The brunette smirked.

The blue haired rolled her eyes despite the small smile forming at her lips. She shook her head and held on to Sua’s shoulder so she could steady herself. A minute later Siyeon was able to stand, grabbing a hold of Sua’s hand incase the ice decided to betray her  again .

“Do you know how to skate?” Bora asked the flustered girl with rosy cheeks from the cold.

“Not really.” The blue haired girl replied.

“Then this’ll be a fun learning experience,” Sua smiles after, “so basically you push your right foot forward and then your left, just like you’re gliding on those glossy floors in malls.” Bora let Siyeon hold onto the the barrier first while she showed the blue haired how it’s done.

Once Siyeon was done observing she tried to skate towards Bora, almost slipping a few times but made it into the smaller girl’s arms smiling in victory. “See? Wasn’t that easy” the short girl told her. 

“I guess, still need some more practice though.”

“I can help you.”

“So you’ll help me with skating but not my lips?” 

“Suit yourself then” Bora says, skating away from Siyeon who’s mouth was agape, not expecting that answer and for the short girl to leave her there. 

Siyeon took a few deep breaths, it was a little hard to breathe because of the temperature and energy she’s using to keep herself cautiously balanced on the ice. Not far from her was where Sua was standing, smirking and waiting for Siyeon to either give up or try her best to get to where she was.

_ Whichever comes first _ _._ Bora thought to herself.

The blue haired girl pushed her glasses higher up her nose and took a deep breath, gaining enough courage to take a brave push forward. Delighted she didn’t slip, she took another step, and another, and another, until she got the hang of it. Bora stood smiling proudly as she watched the girl smiling happily as she skated nearer to Bora. She eventually got nearer and nearer to the short girl.

One peoblem,  _ Siyeon doesn’t know how to stop. _

Bora quickly realizes and tries to prepare for the impact but instead slips and falls with Siyeon on top of her. Bora groaned as the growing pain in her back ached due to the fall, the tall girl’s weight not helping the building soreness situated in Bora’s lower back. Siyeon lifted herself up so her and Bora were face to face, inches apart.

This made Sua’s breath unknowingly hitch and it was obvious since the girl stopped puffing out white clouds when she exhaled, making Siyeon smirk at the fact she made the short girl’s breathing go uneven. 

“Why so tense, Potter?” The tall girl mocked, “We had a bet you wouldn’t last 10 minutes in this tournament.”

“Well I don’t give a damn what you think, Malfoy.” Bora mocks back, playing along to Siyeon’s shenanigans.

Bora laughed and started to lightly push Siyeon off her, but the tall girl was busy zoning out while giving Bora her signature intense stare. It was at that moment, Bora knew she had fucked up.

Bora  _ likes  _ Siyeon, but she wasn’t going to tell the pretty stranger she’s grown attatched to that, they’ve only known each other for 4 or maybe even 5 hours so what was the point of confessing feelings? She had a plan, to get Siyeon’s number after all their energy’s drained from going on random adventures and then  maybe  Sua would gain enough confidence to text the blue haired girl staring at her.

Since the girl in thin framed glasses was zoned out Bora took this as an opportunity to stare back at Siyeon. Observing the tiny details she wasn’t able to pick up on; like the way her lips were full and looked soft. The way her eyebrows were perfectly arched to exhibit the emotion her eyes portrayed, even the slight dimple Siyeon had was adorable to Bora. Sua is able to admit Siyeon’s pretty but she’s  _ more than that _ _._ Siyeon was unbelievably beautiful in Bora’s eyes. Everything from the shape of the tall girl’s face and body to the little details like how her eyes shone differently according to the emotions Siyeon felt.

Siyeon was perfect, almost too good to be true.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hour 5 : Signs  
> song to listen to while reading: Slow Dancing In The Dark — Joji

“Bora!” The short girl snapped out of it and looked up at Siyeon confused.

“Stop getting lost in my eyes and get up” the blue haired laughed, reaching out a hand for Bora to take.

Sua rolled her eyes at the flirt and took the hand Siyeon offered. Careful to not slip on the ice and drag Siyeon down with her, “I wasn’t getting lost in your eyes, I just zoned our for a bit.” Bora lied.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe” the tall girl laughed when she received a glare from the brunette at the petname. “So fiesty” Siyeon teased.

“You do realize I’m in range to push you down right?” Sua threatened.

“Whatever, come on~” Siyeon pulled Bora along with her skating around at her own pace since she wasn’t that good at skating yet.

Bora shook her head and skated fast enough until she was ahead of Siyeon so she could take the lead. The short girl stopped slowly and coincidentally enough slow music started playing when she did. The taller one took this as an opportunity to pull the short brunette closer to her.

Siyeon wrapped one arm around Bora’s tiny waist, holding one of the short girl’s hands. She smiled down at the girl warmly, making Bora blush and lightly hit Siyeon’s chest. The blue haired just giggled and twirled the brunette around to the melody of the music. Swaying at the sound of soft piano keys playing from the speakers of the rink, Siyeon took a deep breath and sighed in content.

_ This feels...peceful. _ The blue haired thought as she looked down at the brunette resting her head on her chest, smiling softly at the sight.

Bora looks up at Siyeon, looking at the tall girl. “You wanna go somewhere else?” 

“Sure, where to?” Siyeon asks.

“I’ll take you somewhere with a great view” Bora smiles, dragging the blue haired back to the rink’s entrance.

“You better not be a murderer” the tall girl said raising a brow in question.

“I’m not, don’t worry” Bora laughs, stepping out of the rink and walking over to a bench to take her skates off.

“Good, I wasn’t planning on dying tonight” Siyeon said, copying Bora’s actions of taking her skates off.

Once they got their bags back Bora took Siyeon’s hand and started running, dragging the poor blue haired girl with her. They ran for a few minutes before stopping at a convenience store, the short girl heading straight for the soju, scanning the abundance of flavors. 

She looked over at Siyeon, “which one do you wanna buy?” Bora asked.

“I don’t really drink...” the other awkwardly replied.

“C’mon, just for tonight?” The short girl persuades, when Siyeon nods Bora picks out some peach soju. The girl then goes over to the soft drinks and picks out a can of coke.

Bora pays for the drinks and grabs Siyeon’s hand again, dragging the taller one along. Siyeon smiled at Bora’s excitement, squeezing the small hand tightly holding onto hers, letting the soft blow of the cold wind cool her hot face from the blush growing on her cheeks. The brunette was starting to get comfortable with Siyeon and this made the blue haired insanely soft. The blue haired took a deep breath, letting her lungs take in the cool air, getting a whiff of Bora’s sweet scented perfume that smelled like strawberries and a hint of lemon; an uncommon combination that smelled overwhelmingly fresh, a strong sent that made you feel alive at the smell of citrus.

_ She makes me feel alive. _

Siyeon snapped out of it when Bora stopped at a fairly tall building, maybe about 10-20 floors, it looked quite like a hotel even. The tall and elegant building had Christmas decorations still up at the entrance, the inside had marble and glass making the hotel look sleek and clean. 

“Okay so...we need to be sneaky” Bora told the tall girl, already sneaking into a small alley next to the building, still dragging Siyeon along.

Bora opened a door that connected to the building, going inside with Siyeon. The door led to another door which connected to where a few elevators were located. The short girl got them on an elevator and pressed the top floor, a glowing 15 on the button panel.

“What is this place?” Siyeon asked curiously looking around the elegant elevator with gold detailing and a window where you could look out of and see the view of the city from the elevator. 

“One of the hotels my parents own” Bora shrugs.

“Wait-“

“Ask questions later, let’s go” the short girl pulls the blue haired with her to the end of the hallway of the 15th floor, making a right and heading straight for another door. The door then lead to a short stairwell that leads to another door, the entrance to the hotel’s rooftop.

Bora got to the rooftop and hunched forward to take a long breath. Taking in as much air as she could. “ _Fuck_.” Bora says in exasperation.

Siyeon coughed into her handkerchief, the coughs growing more and more aggressive. It sounded like Siyeon was coughing more than breathing even though she was also trying to take in as much oxygen as she could. The cold air that hit her throat everytime she took in a big breath wasn’t helping either.

Siyeon coughed one more time, looking away at stained handkerchief to look at Bora who was still coughing and hunched over, holding at her knees for support as to not fall forward. Siyeon patted Bora’s back to help with the short girl’s coughing fit. Siyeon wheezed for air, throat still itchy to cough more out of the exhaustion they went through from running around.

“Can you...” Bora coughed and held her abdomen, “can you open the coke for me please” the short girl said, now done with her coughing. Siyeon did as told and handed the can to bora who took a big gulp, thirsty for the sugar.

“Thanks..” Bora says and stands up straight, still holding at her abdomen.

Siyeon looked at Bora worriedly, “you okay?” 

“Yeah, I feel better don’t worry...are you?” Sua asked worriedly as well.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Siyeon said clearing her throat, “well this adventure almost killed us.” 

Bora laughed, “it wasn’t supposed to...I guess I was just in a hurry since we might be late for the show.” The short girl says walking over to the ledge that surrounded the rooftop.

“The show?” Siyeon questioned, following the brunette over to the ledge.

“Yeah there’s a little parade that passes by here at this hour every 27th of December.” Sua explained.

“I see, how romantic of you to drag me along then.” The blue haired smirked playfully.

“Very true, you should be grateful since I only take my best friend up here.” Bora said with honesty.

“So I’m considered a best friend then?” 

“I thought you wanted to be more?”

“That I do, crowtit.”

“Thought so, wolfie.”

“But seriously, is the whole more than friends thing an ‘if’ or a ‘maybe’?”

“What do you want it to be?”

“A definitely.” 

“Siyeon, tell me, are you genuinely into me?”

“Wasn’t it obvious?” The blue haired girl raised a brow.

“I don’t know, kind of assumed you were just a natural flirt.” The shorter girl shrugs.

“Like I said, I dont flirt with just anyone.”

“Just ‘cause I’m pretty? What else has you so attatched to me?”

“Technically you’re the one who made me tag along tonight so-“ Siyeon laughed when Bofa lightly slapped her forearm.

“ _ Technically _ , you could’ve refused so.” The short girl said matching Siyeon’s tone.

“Very true indeed, but I like wasting my time with pretty company.” The blue haired said winking at Bora.

The brunette rolls her eyes, “I’m serious though, why are you into me?” Bora asks, genuinely confused why a perfect girl like Siyeon was into someone like her—completely disregarding the fact that Siyeon’s mentioned time and time again how pretty she thought Bora was.

“I honestly don’t know...you just,” Siyeon did a quick scan of the short girl’s face, “you just get me.” The blue haired says, a hint of confusion at the end of her sentence.

“You’re not sure?” The other asks, a bit confused how someone wouldn’t know how they felt.

“I don’t know, I’m just attracted to you I guess.”

“I get that a lot.” Bora smirks as Siyeon rolls her eyes at her.

“How ‘bout you, why are you attracted to me?” The taller one asked, propping her chin up on her arm that was placed on the ledge, giving Bora her full attention if she wasn’t already doing that.

“Because you intrigue me.” The short girl says as she pours a bit of soju into the coke can, taking a small sip.

“How so?” Siyeon asks, curious to know.

Sua came closer to look at Siyeon, close enough that the tips of their noses were brushing against each other, “I’m intrigued why I’m spontaneously spending the night with a stranger.”

“A  _ pretty  _ stranger.” The other corrected and the short girl just nodded and backed away.

“Anyways, tell me about yourself.” Bora says, sipping her coke-soju combination.

“Is this suddenly a date?” Siyeon flirtatiously commented with a raised brow, to which Sua just shakes her head despite the small smile playing on her lips.

“Can you be serious for a second?” Bora asks.

“Fine, what do you wanna know?” Siyeon looks down at the street where the said parade was approaching down the street.

“What do you do for a living? Or at least I’m assuming you’re done with university and all.”

“Yeah I’ve graduated already, and I sing for a living.” 

“Can I hear you sing?”

“Maybe if you give me a kiss you can,” Siyeon smirks, “I’m kidding of course you can, any requests?”

“Hmm...Slow Dance With You.” Bora says, grinning.

“The one from Adventure Time?”

“Yup.”

“We should dance to it then.” Siyeon reaches out a hand for Bora to take.

“Lucky for you, I dance for a living.”

“That’s hot.” Siyeon says seriously.

“I know.” Bora smirks and takes the blue haired’s hand. Lacing her arms around Siyeon’s neck as the taller one’s arms wrap around Bora’s waist.

_ Slow dance with you _

_ I, just wanna slow dance with you _

_ I know all the other boys are tough and smooth _

_ And i got the blues,  _

_ I wanna slow dance with you _

_ I wanna slow dance with you  _

_ I, just wanna slow dance with you _

_ Why dont you take the chance,  _

_ I’ve got the moves, I’d like to prove, _

_ I wanna slow dance with you _

As Siyeon sings, they swayed back and forth in a slow pace just like the song. They couldn’t help not staring deeply into each other’s eyes. Siyeon was busy trying to give Bora a performance that made the other feel special, trying to indirectly communicate that only Bora saw this side of Siyeon. The carefree, soft and wholesome Siyeon. The blue haired girl obviously didn’t just give performances for free so Sua was certainly one of the lucky ones to hear the singer’s raw and soft vocals.

Especially since Siyeon hasn’t sung in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hour 6 : Interesting...  
> song to listen to while reading: Maybe — James Arthur

They were still on the roof, in the same position as before. Just slowly swaying back and forth together, just staring into each other’s eyes and enjoying the other’s company. Although perfect, both parties had numerous thoughts running around in their heads.

Siyeon’s being:  _ should I kiss her? Is this a sign? What the fuck is happening, is she even into me? Holy shit I’m gay panicking. _

While Bora was simply thinking about how much she admired Siyeon. The brunette barely knew the taller one yet she felt a need to uncover the other’s secrets and to get to know her more. Bora can easily admit to herself and to others that she  is  into Siyeon. She found the girl interesting, like the open book that Siyeon seemed to be had many hidden pages that not everyone bothers to look into and comprehend what type of poetry Siyeon’s life may contain.

The thing is she wouldn’t admit that to  Siyeon. Which is fine, it’s just that Bora doesn’t have all night.

The short girl frowned at the thought, looking back at the blue haired girl in front of her who was gazing at the city lights. The view of the city reflecting on the glasses Siyeon wore, the glow of the moonlight softly framing the taller girl’s face. Sua smiled at the sight, reaching up to plant a soft kiss on Siyeon’s cheek. Bora’s eyes then widened in realization,  _ oh fuck. _

This made Siyeon’s head immediately turn to the shorter girl in shock, touching her cheek with a dropped jaw. “Holy shit-“ Siyeon managed to choke out before she started coughing aggressively.

Her heart was going in a rapid pace,  _ she fucking kissed me _ , was all the blue haired could think about while turning away from the blushing brunette. Siyeon roughly coughed into her elbow, she then took out her inhaler from inside her coat, using it and taking a deep breath to relax from what just happened.

_ Holy shit she kissed me. _

Siyeon felt childish for panicking over such a small thing like a kiss on the cheek but it made her ecstatic feeling like a child, the days when her life was still okay. 

The tall girl felt a small hand lightly tap her shoulder, she turns to a blushing Bora, tucking her inhaler back into her coat noticing the brunette’s eyes follow her movements.

“Listen...” Sua starts off, “...I wasn’t thinking and-“ she stopped talking due to the feeling of soft lips meeting her cheek. Bora let out an audible gasp of shock.

“Payback” Siyeon grinned.

“I- for what?” 

“For making my heart skip not one but  multiple  beats.” 

“You owe me then” Bora retorted.

“Owe you what?”

“Another kiss.”

“I’ll have to pay you some other time then.” Siyeon shrugs, walking over to the building’s ledge, the parade already approaching the building they were in. 

“Why not now?” Bora asks, following the girl to the edge as well.

“Because you’ll expect it.”

“Element of surprise?”

“Exactly.” Siyeon nods.

They let the silence fall as they watched the parade get closer. The snow still lightly falling upon them, the night getting colder as time went on. To anyone the night looked perfectly romantic. The soft moonlight hitting them, the cold temperature that makes you want to snuggle into someone and most of all, having someone with you on that romantic night.

However, Siyeon could take it a step further. The girl was already planning to at least drag this whole thing on for a few more hours, along the way she’ll get to know Bora more...and then  _ maybe  _ she’ll ask the other out.

_ But plans don’t always go how you want them to. _

Siyeon just shook her head, forgetting about that thought. She needed to focus on the present. The present reality that is being with Bora at this very moment. The said brunette was focused on looking down at the street where the parade was located, the short girl was quietly admiring the dancers’ techniques and styles; seeing if she could learn something new from the performers.

Meanwhile, Siyeon was admiring the small band that was in charge of the enthusiastic music that was heard throughout the whole block. There were trumpets, drums and cymbals. However, it was the saxophone that caught the blue haired’s attention the most. The slick and smooth vibrations that the brass woodwind instrument produced had the singer in awe; although the girl sang the only instruments she knew how to play were an acoustic guitar and a piano. 

“I always wanted to learn how to play the saxophone” Siyeon blurted out, catching the brunette’s attention.

“Why didn’t you try to learn then?” Bora asks, turning to the taller girl.

Siyeon shrugs, “I don’t think I’d do well in it.” 

“Howcome?” The short girl probed.

“I don’t have a lot of time” She puts simply.

“Well, that’s easy to fix, just get other things done earlier so you have time to practice.”

“I don’t have time, Bora.” The girl sighs.

“Why?”

Siyeon hesitates. “I have to focus on singing” she lies.

“Makes sense I guess...but you can still try practicing it on your spare time. It’s not like you’re  _ always  _ singing anyways.” Bora says encouragingly.

“Why are you being so insistent about it?” Siyeon asks.

The short girl shrugs, “I always encourage people to try new things.”

“Then what’s something you wanna try?” 

The other thinks for awhile, rubbing her arms as she did so she felt a little warmer, “probably something that needs a lot of energy to get done.” 

“Isn’t that every activity though?”

“Hmm, well to be specific, I wanna try track.”

“As in sprinting?”

“Yup.”

“That sounds  _ exhausting _ ” Siyeon says, huffing like she knows exactly what it feels like to be exhausted from extensive running.

“That’s why I wanna try it.” Bora grins.

“But why? Just learn another style of dancing or something.”

The other shrugs, “it’s something I haven’t been able to try yet so why not.”

“Why haven’t you been able to try it?”

Bora hesitates. “I don’t know...guess I keep forgetting” she lies.

A silence falls on them again, the sounds of the parade getting more and more distant as it travelled to the next block. “Wanna go somewhere else now?” Siyeon suggests, a place in mind.

“Sure.” Bora says, walking over to the rooftop’s entrance while the taller girl followed suit.

_The night was going just as Siyeon planned...until at the end of the night_.


End file.
